Dime
by Gabrielle HU
Summary: No quieres un momento de eternidad...? Reviews..


Dime

One Shot (DraxHer)

Hermione y Draco

Otro año año en Hogwarts, en busca de los libros, siempre lo mismo. Pensaba un chico rubio de ojos metálicos en una librería escogiendo un libro cuando de pronto iba a coger uno, otra mano lo intercepto y lo tomo antes que el-** oye dame ese libro-**aun no caía en la cuenta de quien era-**se mas rápido** **Malfoy...-**decia una chica de cabellos castaños mirándolo fijamente-**Granger devuélvemelo-** su voz sonaba fría e indiferente-**nunca fue tuyo hurón...**- y así la chica se fue dejándolo con la palabra en la boca

_Quítame todo_

_Déjame solo _

**Malfoy, Granger harán el trabajo juntos-**dijo Snape mirándolos. **En la biblioteca luego del almuerzo Malfoy-**le aclaro la chica antes de que el hablara. Y allí detrás de varios libros de pociones se encontraba la chica tomando anotaciones con su pluma en un pergamino-**Granger...-**tres llamados acaso lo ignoraba o que.-**hmp allí esta tu parte hazla...-**y sin decir mas se elevo de la silla y se fue

_Pero en un mundo donde estés_

_A mi lado_

Toda la tarde escribiendo y nada que aparecía la castaña-**Malfoy ya lo haz hecho?-** pregunto sentándose frente a el mientras los separaban varios libros-**pero si esto es para la próxima semana por Merlín Granger-** respondió molesto, desanudándose la corbata-**veo que si, adiós-**tan rápido como llego se marcho pero que mas el sabia que ella era así, tenia tiempo observándola, por algo se conocía sus gestos y muecas también porque lo hacia, le gustaba y que, nadie lo sabia, solo el...

_Nublame el cielo_

_Borrame el suelo _

**Venga Mione, es la primera salida a Hogsmade-**decia un Ron muy exasperado-**Hermione, Ron tiene razón ven te divertirás-**intentaba persuadirla de su decisión Harry apoyando al pelirrojo-**Ya chicos, nos vemos-**respondió la chica alejándose de ellos, caminaba rumbo al lago que debía de estar congelado, allí aprendería a patinar sobre hielo, ya se encontraba sobre la helada superficie cuando lo escucho-**he¡ Granger te abandonaron, la comadreja y San Potter-**dijo el rubio sentándose en una roca-**vete Malfoy no tengo tiempo para ti-**trastabillo pero no callo seguía moviéndose con gracia-**Que te crees mugre sabelotodo?-**iba caminando sobre la fina capa de hielo hasta que cayo-!**Malfoy!-**se deslizo hasta el hoyo y lo saco, lo coloco en la nieve sus labios estaban azules y estaba mas pálido de lo normal, lo llevo hasta la enfermería del castillo, donde le dijeron que tenia que quedarse, así que allí se quedo cuidando de su peor enemigo

_Que si me caigo yo descanso en ti_

_Pero estas prohibida y cada calle tiene un muro en la salida_

**Señor Malfoy debería de ir y agradecerle a la Señorita Granger-**le sugirió la profesora McGonagall, a lo que el la miro extrañado-**Veo que no lo sabe, ella se quedo los dos días que estuvo en el hospital sin despertar-** ella se había quedado con el. La miro, estaba en la biblioteca-**Granger...-**dijo en susurros-**Hm?-**seguía con la vista en su gran libro, al no recibir respuesta continuo leyendo-**Herms alguien te ha dejado esto...-**dijo Ron, al momento elevo su rostro, en la mesa había una Rosa? Con una cinta verde, y supo que era de el.

_Dime como no perderme en tu mirada_

_Como pretender que siento nada_

Que estúpido solo a el se le ocurría darle una rosa, pensaba el rubio por el pasillo, estaba pegado a la pared con los ojos cerrados, su cabello despeinado, y el uniforme desaliñado-**Gracias, Malfoy-**abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente, encontrándose con unos chocolate, su corazón comenzó a bombear sangre mas rápido-**De que hablas Granger?-**dijo desviando la mirada, mirándola de reojo notando como ella se sonrojaba-**Por la hermosa forma de darme las gracias...**

_Como hacerle caso a la razón_

_Si tenerte cerca es mi dolor _

**Madre... crees firmemente en la pureza de sangre?-**esa era la primera vez que visitaba a su madre desde la guerra-**No, Draco... he de preguntarte... estas enamorado?-**silencio con solo eso obtuvo la respuesta-**Aprecio que sigas respetando a tu padre aunque este se encuentre en Azkaban... pero recuerda nacimos para ser felices no perfectos...**

_Si es mal la palabra nuestro amor_

_Como anestesiar al corazón _

**Ya era hora Ron!-**decia Harry emocionado al igual que los presentes en la mesa Gryffindor-**Si, me temía que nunca le dijeras-**esta vez fue Ginny la que hablo, logrando que algunos asintieran-**Lo se, así que chicos no se le acerquen es mi novia¡-**presionaba a Hermione contra si, era un abrazo brusco-**si, Ron pero me puedes dejar respirar-**soltó un poco el agarre, a lo que los Gryffindors comenzaron a reír, pero una serpiente miraba la escena con odio y furia...

_Si tu lo sabes dime como_

_Si tu lo sabes dime como_

Eran pasadas las 11 de la noche y la castaña rondaba los pasillos, perfecta prefecta, próximamente premio anual-**Hm..-**alguien burlo a la seguridad-**Haa¡..-**, pero ya los había escuchado-**Draco¡-**nada mas y nada menos que Parkinson y Malfoy-**Ejem¡ 5o puntos menos a Slytherin-**dijo pasando por un lado de ambos... siguió con la guardia intentando olvidar los anteriores acontecimientos pero-**Granger¡-** continuo su camino-**Espera-**Desprevenida la tomo por un brazo, a lo que respondió fría-**que?-**el la soltó como si quemara-**que hacías por esa zona... esa me tocaba a mi-**esperaba su respuesta impaciente-**he... hago lo que quiero y para la próxima hay habitaciones**

_Robame el tiempo_

_Cortame el aire_

Aun no creía que había dejado a Pansy por ir a perder tiempo con ella, pero necesitaba desahogarse luego de enterarse de que era novia de la comadreja pobretona, fue un golpe duro-**Oh, Malfoy puedes retirarte ya me encargo yo-**otra vez, de nuevo ella, venia y lo ponía de cabeza-**Dime, Granger molesta por que no eres como Pansy?-**picarla un poco no le haría daño, lentamente ella se acerco a su rostro poniéndolo contra la pared y su cuerpo-**No es necesario ser una zorra... Draco...-**rozo sus labios con los de el sin llegar a tocarlos y se fue caminando por el pasillo oscuro diciendo-**Y lo acabo de comprobar...-**en que momento se había olvido respirar, mierda...

_Pero este sueño no.. me lo quita nadie... no_

_Aunque estas prohibida y cada beso es otro punto de partida_

Allí, luego de días buscándola, la encontró en la biblioteca pero estaba con el pobretón y San Potter, tendría que esperar-**Ron, Harry ya es hora de que vallan a la practica de Quidditch-**dijo, ya la biblioteca estaba casi vacía y ella disfrutaba leer en paz-**Hermi no quieres venir?-**pregunto un esperanzado pelirrojo-**Vamos Ron Wesley, déjala estudiar-**hablo el pelinegro para llevárselo a rastras fuera de la biblioteca-**He.. he-**reía quedada mente, justo cuando iba a comenzar su lectura-**Granger, sígueme no te niegues o le diré a la comadreja que flirteas conmigo-**quien se creía, pero no podía arriesgarse Ron era un celo-pata que armaba berrinche con cualquier cosa, lo siguió hasta unos de los últimos estantes y la acorralo contra el estante colocando sus manos a los lados del cuerpo de la castaña-**Me debes algo de la otra noche...-**sus alientos se mezclaban debido a la cercanía-**Malf-**pero el tomo los labios de ella, uniéndose y explorando la cavidad del otro, al principio se resistía pero se dejo llevar por el rubio colocando sus manos en el cuello de el atrayéndolo, mientras el estrechaba la pequeña cintura...

_Dime como no perderme en tu mirada_

_Como pretender que siento nada_

Separándose por la inútil necesidad de oxigeno se enfrentaron ambas miradas perdiéndose y ahogándose en aquellas lagunas chocolate y mercurio, ambos corazón latían desenfrenados, aun sin soltarse descubriendo detalles que nunca se habían dado cuenta que podían existir-**Hermione... venga sígueme-**la tomo, entrelazando sus manos , pero ella no se movía-**Y si nos ven?-**esta ves hizo un poco de presión en sus manos-**Nadie lo hara, confía en mi...-**confiar en el enemigo...

_Como hacerle caso a la razón_

_Si tenerte cerca es mi dolor_

Corrieron hasta la torre de astronomía, riendo como un par de niños pequeños que acababan de hacer una travesura, algunos los vieron pero sus mentes no les dejaban ir mas allá de la realidad una en donde ambos se odiaban, cuando llegaron la luna llena estaba en todo su esplendor acompañada de la oscuridad, sentados en el frió suelo pero juntos ya no les parecía tan frió, ella sobre él, hablándose con miradas ya que las palabras sobraban, en el abrazo protector que le ofrecía él a sus espalda, era de ternura y amor, entregándose en cada beso, nunca había estado con una chica así...

_Si es mal la palabra nuestro amor_

_Como anestesiar al corazón_

**Buenos días Hermi¡-**gritaba un emocionado pelirrojo a su novia-**Buenos haa días...-**respondió tallándose los ojos-**Mione te quedaste hasta muy tarde en la biblioteca ayer, no te esfuerces tanto-**dijo Harry tomando jugo de calabaza-**Esta bien-**hablaba dormida, pero al abrir los ojos debido al abrazo de Ron, sus ojos chocaron con aquellos mercurio, sonrojándose, la noche fue especial, fueron por una noche amantes inocentes una extraña relación entre dos enemigos...

_Si tu lo sabes dime como_

_Si tu lo sabes dime como_

Caminaba recordando la noche pasada en todo el día no se lo había cruzado, pero aun así que le hubiese dicho?nada, sumida en sus pensamientos caminaba por el bosque cuando noto que la abrazaban por detrás iba a replicar pero la voz y el olor a menta los reconoció al instante-**Malfoy...-**dijo acariciando el platinado cabello-**Me gusta más Draco pero si lo prefieres así, Hermione-**la volteo quedando frente a frente los dos, acercando sus labios, repitiendo la acción de hace varias horas...

_Si lo sabes dime como_

_Si tu lo sabes dime como _

**Draco...?-**recostada en la raíz de un árbol con el rubio descansando sobre su regazo se encontraba-**Hum?-**como decírselo, le dolía pero el era un ex-mortifago y ella tenia un novio-**no podemos seguir-**el rubio se levanto del regazo de la chica, esa fantasía debía terminar-**no sigas, ya lo se, estas con la comadreja-**ella bajo su mirada esquivando la de él, pero el elevo su rostro y la beso con amor y Pasión-**Mañana, espérame en la biblioteca, al atardecer-**se hallaban caminando de vuelta, cuando escucho un susurro del chico a su lado-**Hermione... T.A-**se fue riendo dejándola confundida

_Dime... dime _

_Es casi suicida esta locura de querernos a escondidas_

Afuera de la biblioteca estaba una castaña de rizos definidos con una cinta verde sobre su cabello, sonrojada esperándolo, riendo como una tonta enamorada, si estaba enamorada desde el primer momento que lo vio ya no podía negarlo, pronto vio una nota en una esquina que decía "_el cielo es el limite. Pd: T.A D.M"_ ya sabia a donde ir, cuando llego a la torre el la esperaba con una escoba, le tendió la mano que ella acepto dudosa, así ambos sobre la escoba volaron lejos del castillo aferrada al chico sin abrir sus ojos, hasta que sintió que bajaron al suelo, tomo su mano y abrió sus orbes marrones deleitándose con la vista, el lo alto de una montaña con rosas blancas y la luna llena, el tiempo se detuvo y eramos los únicos en el mundo, ambos maravillados con la vista y en aquel momento ambos pensaron lo mismo al verse a los ojos _**le amo...**_

_Dime como no perderme en tu mirada_

_Como pretender que siento nada_

Volvieron al castillo y se dirigieron a la sala de los menesteres, se amaron y demostraron su amor con palabras, besos, caricias, fundiéndose en el otro, uniéndose y volviéndose uno, porque ambos se sentían en el cielo aun estando en tierra, consumando un amor imposible bajo la oscuridad... Olvidándose de todo y todos, sintiendo y adorando a la persona junto a ellos... Porque solo fueron él y ella

_Como hacerle caso a la razón _

_Si tenerte cerca es mi dolor _

**Ron ya no quiero nada contigo-**dijo la castaña decidida sorprendiendo al pelirrojo-**Pero Hermione que hice-**que descaro, aun le mentía-**Lo se, se que te revuelcas con Lavender y no me importa conservemos nuestra amistad...-**y así se fue dirigiéndose al lago a descargar su impotencia en lagrimas, pero él la estaba esperando Allí para darle su apoyo, aunque el sabia que eran amigos a ella le dolía que la traicionaran... él nunca lo haría... porque si ella sufría él también...

_Si es mal la palabra nuestro amor_

_Como anestesiar el corazón _

**Te vi Draco! no lo niegues!-**decia la rubia colérica y enojada-**No lo he negado-**respondió firme e indiferente el chico mirando a la Parkinson-**Solo estas jugando con ella cierto?...tu odias a la sangre sucia, porque... porque tu me quieres a mi-**dijo abalanzandosele encima pero el la alejo y le respondió-**Tu fuiste un juego... con ella voy enserio..**

_Si tu lo sabes dime como_

_Si tu lo sabes dime como_

**Eso es lo que quieres?... hijo-**pregunto Narcissa a su hijo-**Si madre, ella es mi todo, es lo que siempre he estado esperando... no soportaría la vida sin ella**-En Hogwarts-**Me da igual si lo aceptan o no...-**decia la castaña furiosa en la mesa Gryffindor-**Le amas Hermione?-**Harry era el mas tranquilo de todos-**Cambio mi mundo... le amo... no me pongan a escoger porque lo escogeré a el...-**dijo al borde de las lagrimas-**Tranquila es tu felicidad y lo aceptamos, que no te importen los demás... aquí estamos tus amigos y hermanos...**

_Si lo sabes dime como_

_Si tu lo sabes dime como_

Ambos prefectos ultimo año en Hogwarts, nada puede ser mas perfecto, sin importar el que dirán juntos van a estar, superando cada obstáculo de su vida, juntos como amigos, novios, amantes, esposos y como lo que siempre fueron enemigos...

_Dime _

La eternidad no existe, solo es una palabra efímera... pero he de jurar que la vida junto a la persona que amas es eterna, porque estés donde estés la llevamos con nosotros...

**Draco...-**decia la castaña siendo abrazada por el rubio desde atrás-**hum?-** un poco dudosa decidió preguntar-**Que decía la posdata?-**el rió y susurro en su oído-**T.A D.M?-**ella asintió agradeciendo que no pudiera ver su sonrojo-**Te Ama Draco Malfoy y tu?-**dijo volteándola para quedar frente a frente en la batalla de miradas orgullosas, para luego besarse y oírla susurrar-**Te amo y te amare por siempre lo juro eternamente...**

" _puede que la persona que mas odies sea tu alma gemela ya que ella o el te conoce mejor que el resto del mundo, sino míralos a ellos, se odiaban con tanta intensidad que con la que ahora se aman, nunca sabes cuanto tiempo puede pasar para despertar en la realidad, no digo que todos sean así pero no te gustaría tener un momento de eternidad?"_


End file.
